


Fleeting Classics

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: When there's no work to be found, Mingi and Yunho go crabbing.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Fleeting Classics

It was cutting cold, collars of their coats drawn up to cover most of their faces. Warm breath let out, but also moisture cooled too quickly by the air again. That was the nature of the job, never a measure of relief, but also never the time to let it weigh on their thoughts.

Cage, crab, bucket. Winter meant pulling double time to be able to eat if there was no other work to be found. On either side of the dingey sat Yunho and Mingi, warming up wet hands between their thighs in the bouts of casting the cages out.

Yunho sang to keep spirits high, and Mingi whistled in time. For hours, creating fleeting classics that were only to be remembered for the remaining light of the afternoon until dusk set and they rowed back to shore with their catchings.

"About fifty," Yunho said after a quick count, putting the lid back on the bucket.

"Felt like a lot more."

"Didn't it?"

Stepping out of the wet clothing was the priority on entering their shack. Mingi, now in his skivvies, moved to light the wooden stove, breathing a sigh of relief as he brought his hands by the fire. Yunho stepped in alongside after dressing down, himself.

Yunho's hand had settled on the back of Mingi's neck, causing the other to start from the cold of it. Though it remained uncontested, allowing Yunho to warm his hand on Mingi's neck, then on his back, then on his backside, over the underwear.

The mock look of admonishment was betrayed immediately by Mingi's small chuckle. "That's one way of warming your hands."

"Wait until I show you how I warm my stomach." The hand squeezed and Yunho pulled away. "Until then, I think we still have cured meat. We have radishes. We have whiskey. All the fixings."

Meager rationing and generous pulls of alcohol meant they barely went the length of supper before becoming tipsy. Both were affectionate as it was, ankles interlocked beneath the table, sway of legs from side to side. Drunken, it meant a hand that should've been reserved for eating had planted itself on Yunho's knee.

It slowed their meal tremendously, allowing them the time for more drink. By the time they got done eating, the light had all but gone over the coastline and the hand on the knee moved upward. That, if anything, was the real signal that dinner was over.

He'd never say it out loud lest God cast him from His kingdom, but Mingi spurred a fire in him that he knew to be passion. He spurred a warmth that he knew as affection. The true word he dared not think of as, one day, he'd take a wife and Mingi would be nothing but a dear friend. Time would turn their nights to a distant memory.

Until then, even salvation was not enough to deter the maddening desire of being led by hand to bed, where Mingi's hair was disheveled endlessly by wind and lips roughed from frost. A kiss between them bore summer's heat, a reminder that winter would end. Better yet, that winter was over for as long as he kissed Mingi.

Clothing went tugged at. There was never enough patience between them, as patience was a virtue and neither of them were particularly pious. Their eagerness was the explanation of the patchwork that needed to be done around the seams of their clothing. Another tear meant another notch in the bedpost, but mornings were the time to fret over that.

Yunho felt true warmth in Mingi's embrace when nothing came between them. Not only the external, but chest swelled with heat, stomach engulfed in its wake. Arousal was its own explosion entirely, manifesting to the spilling of seed between them.

They boasted their own small depravities. Mingi enjoyed lapping the semen from both his fingers and Yunho's. Yunho loved the taste of that, the ocean and whiskey on Mingi's mouth.

When the only fire that remained was that of the wooden stove, Mingi clutched him, hands gripping on his shoulders. Yunho cradled him in his arms, rubbing circles into his back.

Exhaustion was a wave, and sleep the waters that swallowed them, though they would float. As long as they clung, they'd float.

**Author's Note:**

> the extent of my research on this was googling "can you catch crab in the winter". apparently, while not advised, it's doable and that was good enough for me.
> 
> loosely inspired by the many songs i have about the ocean in my music library.


End file.
